<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Friends with Trouble by Princesszellie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151511">Making Friends with Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie'>Princesszellie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living with Trouble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Qinlan Vos, Trouble the Loth Cat, loth cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Trouble's world only two people exist, but the Jedi Temple is filled with 1000's. What happens when a Loth Cat is confronted with strangers? Potentially not great things when your trying to make friends with Trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living with Trouble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Friends with Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been several weeks since Trouble the Loth Cat had been unceremoniously smuggled into the Jedi Temple by Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had certainly been an interesting few weeks for all involved, human and feline, which included some very <em>rough</em> spots; but overall her acclimation to Temple life seemed to be going well. At least by Obi-Wan’s standards. His Master had other opinions, which he generally kept to himself, except when Trouble’s less then acceptable behaviors affected him personally. Trouble and Qui-Gon were recovering from a minor dust up the previous morning which Obi-Wan was feeling obligated to smooth over on both their behalves.</p><p>“Trouble!” Obi-Wan called from his position on the floor. There was a soft <em>thump</em> in his sleeping room and seconds later the Loth Cat’s round curious face peeked around the door. “See Master, she is learning her name.” He patted the floor invitingly.<br/>
<br/>
The kitten bounded towards him, her long gangly legs going in every direction. It was a comical sight. Qui-Gon smiled at the pair, “I never doubted her ability to learn a great many things…I just hoped civilized behavior might come sooner.”<br/>
<br/>
Obi-Wan gave his Master an offended look on Trouble’s behalf. “She’s still a baby…you’re a baby aren’t you?” the tone and pitch of his voice was unnaturally high even for a boy of his age and was ever so slightly disturbing coming from such an overly serious Padawan such as Obi-Wan.</p><p>Qui-Gon watched dubiously as Obi-Wan cavorted with his ‘baby’. For having been a feral animal trapped in a cage a few short weeks ago, Trouble was extremely tolerant of his Padawan’s affection. He held her by her underarms, all her long limbs dangling limply while she purred and cooed loudly enough Qui-Gon could hear from his favorite reading chair.</p><p>Still, he wouldn’t risk losing an eye to those razor sharp claws; that was Obi-Wan’s business. He was determined not to get involved. Any misfortunes involving mauling and the like were for the Healers to deal with. Qui-Gon returned to his book and tuned out the nonsense happening on the floor.<br/>
<br/>
Obi-Wan and Trouble were having a grand time- especially Trouble. For the most part she liked the attention the humans gave her, maybe not as much as she liked the food which was also a part of this new arrangement, but gentle scratches behind her ears were also delightful. The Boy had found the <em>magic spot</em> and she leaned into his hand with her eyes squinted almost shut.</p><p>Surprised by this display of trust, and dare he say it <em>love,</em> Obi-Wan ventured to lean down and kiss the Loth Cat’s stripped forehead. Qui-Gon, who for some reason found himself looking up from his book at the exact moment, held his breath- this could be it for one of his Padawan’s pretty blue eyes.</p><p>Alas, everyone’s eyes were spared violence of any sort as the door chimed. Trouble looked up wildly then darted for the safety of Obi-Wan’s room, leaving the boy to pout. That had been so close! <em>Ugh. </em> He turned as Qui-Gon opened the door and admitted Master Tholme and his Padawan Quinlan. <em>Double ugh. </em>Quinlan Vos was the last thing Obi-Wan wanted to see on an otherwise nice day.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hello Master Tholme,” Qui-Gon greeted warmly with a slight bow, it had been a while since they had visited, “Please come in. I will make some tea.”</p><p>Tholme returned the bow and pleasantries; but not his Padawan.</p><p>“Where is it?!” Quinlan asked excitedly. No hello, no acknowledging the presence of a Master, just wide-eyed anticipation of seeing the freak show.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s in my room.” Obi-Wan answered with an ever so slight chill to his tone. Trouble was not a toy to be played with and he already had mixed feelings about Quinlan’s overly eager expression.</p><p>Quin moved as if he were going to enter Obi-Wan’s room. Obi-Wan stepped swiftly in front of him. “Hang on, I’ll go get her.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hiding something else in there Kenobi?” Vos baited with a grin.</p><p>“N-no…of course not!” Obi-Wan stammered, blushing for no reason at all, “She will just run and hide if you barge in.”<br/>
<br/>
Quin kept grinning and crossed his arms over his chest enjoying the self-inflicted guilt that caused the flush on his friend’s face. Kenobi was always an easy mark.<br/>
<br/>
Obi-Wan went into his room shutting the door behind him, partially to keep Trouble <em>in</em> but also to keep Quin’s eyes <em>out. </em> Quinlan Vos had been a class-A jerk recently and in no way was Obi-Wan going to willingly give him any ammo for future taunting. “Trouble,” he called softly.</p><p>Trouble’s giant ears poked out from the pile of blankets in the middle of the bed. She answered him with a soft<em> burr</em>. “There you are pretty girl, come here.” The boy sat on the bed and patted his lap. With a luxurious stretch Trouble come closer and rubbed her head against Obi-Wan’s arm. “Want to meet some new people? No…you really don’t, but you are going to do it anyway.” He stroked her back then in a gentle motion picked her up.</p><p>Obi-Wan carried her, still purring, out into the main room and to her expectant public. Qui-Gon shared his Padawan’s apprehension about introducing the Loth Cat to the greater world of the Temple’s residents. She was still young, and mostly feral. Just yesterday Trouble had eaten half of a beloved plant (which was older than Obi-Wan!) puked it up in the middle of Qui-Gon’s bedroom and had the nerve to hiss and take a swipe at him for attempting to clean it up. This was not going to end well. He could <em>feel</em> it.</p><p>Trouble instantly noted the two new beings in her space and hunkered down in Obi-Wan’s arms. It wasn’t fear he was feeling from her, just the natural wariness of a wild animal on alert. “This is Trouble.” He introduced.<br/>
<br/>
Master Tholme remained seated with Qui-Gon at the table and appraised the offering from safety. “She has a lovely spotted coat,” he observed in his dry way, “Much more attractive than the average back alley Tooka.” Qui-Gon could not completely stifle the snort that escaped him while watching the expression on Obi-Wan’s face. This was going <em>so well</em>.</p><p><em>Back alley Tooka…</em>Obi-Wan felt a blood vessel under his eye might burst. He took a deep breath and managed to keep his face expressionless (to all but his Master, who picked up on the eye twitch immediately).</p><p>Quinlan moved closer to get a better look. Trouble got smaller and flattened her ears against her head, her yellow eyes getting wider. Obi-Wan felt her tense up, getting ready to spring.  “Easy,” he whispered.<br/>
<br/>
“Is she soft?” Quin asked, raising a hand but freezing mid-reach as a low threatening growl rumbled from deep inside the feline. Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were surprised to hear this new and legitimately frightening sound. They shared a glance, Obi-Wan’s eyes as wide as Trouble’s.<br/>
<br/>
“Use caution Padawan,” Tholme advised, “Remember the incident on Risa….”</p><p>Quin frowned deeply at him and lowered his hand. “Yes Master.”</p><p>“What happened on Risa?” Qui-Gon asked quietly with an uncharacteristic smirk and a damn good guess. Tholme sighed heavily at the obviously unpleasant memory but Qui-Gon was fated to never find out what befell them on Risa.<br/>
<br/>
Trouble had enough of being on display and decided to make her break for freedom. She started an escalating violent struggle to get free of Obi-Wan’s firm hold on her and when it felt like he wouldn’t release her, the claws were employed.</p><p>“Ow.” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath and let Trouble leap down to the floor where she landed gracefully and instantly arched her back and <em>poofed </em>her tail.  </p><p>Quin laughed at her posturing. Obi-Wan felt increasing unease. Trouble herself stood on her tippy toes and stretched out impossibly long to sniff at Quinlan’s boots. “What is happening?” he asked, his voice low so as not to startle the cat.</p><p>“I have no idea,” Obi-Wan answered in a whisper.</p><p>Trouble’s whiskers were extended to their limits as she appraised Quinlan Vos- and found him severely lacking. Like lightening the Loth Cat spun, lifted her tail straight in the air and emptied the contents of her kitten sized bladder on Quin’s boots.</p><p>There was a pause- certainly only a heartbeat, but it felt much longer for the adults watching from the table- where both boys stared open mouthed at Trouble. Trouble gazed up at them for the same second then <em>shot </em>off like a fighter hitting hyperspace and was <em>gone. </em></p><p>A high pitched, incredibly undignified sound came out of Obi-Wan’s still open mouth. It started as a screech of horror and but quickly morphed into laughter that made both Masters question his sanity. Quinlan let loose a stream of curses in his native tongue aimed at both the cat and Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t even notice, in fact he couldn’t even breathe he was laughing so hard. His ribs hurt. This might be the <em>best</em> thing to ever happen in his life! There were real tears in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up!” Quin yelled at him, “It’s not funny!”</p><p>“Yes it is!” Obi-Wan cackled.</p><p>“No its <em>not!</em> Gross little monster!” Quin looked around for the feline perpetrator but she was well ensconced under Qui-Gon’s bed. Trouble may be naughty but she wasn’t dumb.</p><p>Obi-Wan was doubled over still giggling trying to catch his breath, Quinlan was still sulking and continued to squabble with his fellow Padawan.<br/>
<br/>
“Was this similar to what happened on Risa?” Qui-Gon quipped to Tholme, watching the boys as they bickered.</p><p>Tholme gave Qui-Gon a look which was equivalent to Quinlan’s current hardcore pout. Qui-Gon smiled, which in this context was not unlike his own Padawan’s less then appropriate laughter.</p><p>“It might honestly be worse.” Tholme finally admitted. “Certainly….<em>messier</em>.” It was clear he would say no more.</p><p>Qui-Gon chuckled at both Tholme’s typical cryptic answer and at the two boys attempting to clean up Trouble’s mess. It was not going well as Quin hopped around on one foot and Obi-Wan continued to break into fits of laughter at his expense.</p><p>There were less entertaining ways to spend an afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was a slog. The concept came about months ago but life made it hard to sit and flesh out, and then it went five different directions...herding Loth Cats for sure! </p><p>It was fun to introduce some new players...poor Quin ;)  It might be time for Trouble's reign of terror to extend beyond her beloved keepers...what (more) could go  wrong?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>